Este es Nuestro Paraíso
by amoalahistoriahotmail.com
Summary: Un viaje de autodescubrimiento se transforma en la búsqueda de una verdad oculta durante siglos.
1. Prólogo

**Este es Nuestro Paraíso**

**Prólogo**

La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos es un momento en el que todos los ponies de Equestria se reúnen para recordar la cadena de eventos que llevaron a la fundación de su amada nación. Un día para conmemorar y celebrar la victoria de la civilización sobre la barbarie. Pero, cuando una sobre emocionada investigadora, movida por su genuino deseo de conocimiento, se lanza a la tarea de aprender todo lo que pueda acerca de aquellos primeros habitantes, y descubre más de lo que jamás se imaginó, sus mismísimos conceptos del bien y el mal son cuestionados.

¿Acaso vale la supervivencia de "ponymanidad" la exterminación de una raza? ¿Se puede justificar la destrucción del paraíso de alguien más para poder construir uno propio sobre las ruinas? ¿Debe serte permitido vivir una vida feliz cuando sabes que el mismo suelo que pisas estuvo alguna vez manchado por la sangre de inocentes, a quienes se les negó esa posibilidad?

Esta es la historia del Ocaso de dos imperios, de la oscura Noche que se cernió sobre ellos y del brillante Amanecer que sólo uno llegará a ver. La historia de los eventos tras las metáforas de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos.

La historia de cómo Equestria fue creada.

_Esta historia toma lugar inmediatamente después de los eventos de "La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos". Una hipótesis de lo que puede estar oculto tras los cuentos de esta festividad cuando son vistos y analizados a través de los ojos de un bronie sudamericano (Chileno)._


	2. Tras la Caída del Telón

**Tras la Caída del Telón**

**Capítulo I**

"¡Woohoo! ¡De veras les encantó!" exclamó Pinkie Pie mientras las seis amigas abandonaban los bastidores e ingresaban al enorme salón. La gigantesca sala, que hacía tan solo unos minutos había estado repleta de espectadores, se presentaba ante ellas.

La fría y blanca luz de la Luna se abría paso silenciosamente a través de las altas y delicadas ventas de inmaculado cristal, que flanqueaban al pequeño grupo.

"Solo me alegra de que haya terminado," dijo Fluttershy, aún con voz temblorosa.

"¡Simplemente magnífico! ¡Sin duda una de las mejores actuaciones que jamás haya visto!" expresó Rarity, justo antes de ser interrumpida por Rainbow Dash.

"¿Magnífico? ¿Es eso todo lo que se te ocurre? ¿Acaso viste como todos los ponies nos ovacionaban al final? ¡Estuve totalmente super-ultra-extra-fantasional!" le reclamó, siempre en su muy característico tono extremadamente confiado.

"¡Ya detente, Rainbow, todos los ponies hicieron un estupendo trabajo! Fue un esfuerzo de equipo. Te dije antes que este no es el show de Rainbow Dash."

"Applejack tiene razón, RD," contunuó Twilight. "Solo cuando trabajamos juntas podemos alcanzar este nivel de éxito. ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de la obra?"

Rainbow Dash volteó su cabeza, avergonzada. Mientras el grupo cruzaba las grandes puertas dobles hacia otra parte del palacio, un pasillo de mármol inmaculado, iluminado ocacionalmente por bellas lámparas a ambos lados, la expresión de tristeza se esfumó del rostro de Dash cuando se encontraron bajo la cálida y amorosa mirada de Su Majestad Real, la Princesa Celestia de Equestria.

En su celestial y omnipotente gracias, la más exaltada gobernante de la historia equestre se aproximó al pequeño grupo, a lo que las seis amigas respondieron con las más solemnes reverencias que podían hacer tras un largo día de arduo trabajo.

La alicornio que tiene el destino de todos los ponies en sus cascos habló primero. "Hola, Twilight. Y hola a todas tus amigas también. No esperaba verlas por aquí tan tarde después de todo el trabajo que han hecho esta noche. Aún están a tiempo de llegar a la fiesta, si es que desean asistir."

Todos los años, después de finalizada la obra de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, una fiesta, ofrecida por las princesas, se realizaba en los salones del castillo. Estaba abierta a todos los ponies, con la única restricción siendo el espacio disponible para albergar a todos los invitados en relativo confort.

"Pero entenderé si prefieren retirarse a sus habitaciones por el resto de la noche," concluyó la princesa solar. Con su reputación como la pony más fiestera de Ponyville en mente, Pinkie Pie no gastó ni un segundo en responder al ofrecimiento de su gobernante.

"¿Y perdernos la Fiesta de los Corazones Cálidos? ¡Uno nunca puede estar muy cansada para ir a la Fiesta de los Corazones Cálidos! ¡Vamos!" Si no hubiera estado hablando con la Princesa Celestia, la pony terrestre abría partido corriendo a la fiesta, y aún si hubiera olvidado a quien pertenecía la majestuosa figura frente a ellos, Twilight la abría detenido justo donde estaba con uno de sus hechizos; la unicornio no podía permitir tal falta de respeto hacia su mentora, ni de sus amigas, ni de ningún otro pony.

"Princesa, nos sentiríamos honradas de asistir a la fiesta," dijo Rarity, quien no pensaba perderse esta oportunidad de convivir con algunos de los ponies más importantes de Equestria, que de seguro estaría ahí.

"Bueno, no las detendré otro instante. Si algún pony merece pasar un buen rato, son ustedes seis." Con esas palabras, el grupo se sintió autorizado para retirarse, por lo que se relajaron, aunque no hasta el punto de ser irrespetuosas, y retomando sus posturas normales, continuaron avanzando por el pasillo.

Twilight Sparkle aprovechó esta oportunidad y lentamente se posicionó junto a su maestra. "Princesa," comenzó la fiel alumna, "Le quería agradecer por la maravillosa oportunidad que nos ha entregado para liderar la obra de este año. Sé que aquella representada en el castillo es la más importante de todas. ¿Está contenta con los resultados?"

"Mi querida Twilight, no podría estar más complacida con lo que vi esta noche; tú y tus amigas representan todo lo que esta noche significa," respondió aquella que alza el Sol cada mañana, y luego agregó: "Hoy nos reunimos para recordar lo importante que es coexistir en paz, no solo entre Unicornios, Pegasos o Ponies Terrestres, sino que entre todas las demás razas, ya sean Grifos, Cebras, Búfalos o cualquier otra."

"Aquellos fueron tiempos terribles, ¿verdad, Princesa?"

"Ciertamente lo fueron, Twilight. Fueron tiempos en los que ningún pony estaba a salvo, ningún pony sabía si volvería a abrir los ojos tras ir a la cama por la noche, ni si tendría algo que come si lo hacía. Fueron tiempos en que nada era seguro, tiempos en los cuales los ponies estuvieron al borde del oscuro abismo del Tártaro."

La música que las guiaba hacia la fiesta se hacía más fuerte con cada paso que daban. El naranjo resplandor que continuaba emanando de las velas a cada lado, conjuraban un manto que las protegía de la fría nieve en el exterior. El mundo; blanco, tranquilo, en silencio, al otro lado de transparentes ventanas de cristal. Sereno. En paz.

"Realmente fue un milagro, una bendición."

"¿A qué se refiere, Princesa?"

"Fue un milagro que aquellos pobres ponies encontraran esta tierra; debe haber sido como encontrar el paraíso. ¿No lo crees, Twilight? Solo imagínalo; todo lo que conoces son penurias, dolor y sufrimiento. Una vida de continuo conflicto sobre un mundo cruel. Muchos de esos ponies tuvieron que mirar, sin poder hacer nada, como sus familias sucumbían ante el imperdonable viento invernal. Incontables potros y potrancas dejados sin padres. No puedes crecer en un mundo como ese sin pensar que el Creador te debe algo. Y quieres que esa deuda sea pagada con intereses."

Su Serena Majestad, la Princesa Celestia, se detuvo frente a una de las altas ventanas. Su fiel alumna siempre a su lado. Ambas contemplando el infinito cielo nocturno, como si al hacerlo pudieran ver hacia el distante pasado y dentro de las almas de aquellos ponies.

La hermana de Luna continuó. "Luego llegas a una tierra en donde todo es perfecto y puro. Nunca más estarás hambrienta, o sedienta, o asustada en la oscura noche. ¿No lo ves, Twilight? Fue porque encontraron Equestria que esos antiguos ponies cambiaron; ellos desgarraron su tierra y la destruyeron. Perdida para siempre bajo la nieve. Ahora, se les da una segunda oportunidad, y se reusaron a cometer el mismo error dos veces."

Ambas continuaron frente a aquella ventana por algunos momentos, hasta que Twilight se dio cuenta que sus amigas se habían ido hace mucho y era seguro que ya se encontraban en la fiesta. Pensó que sería mejor apresurarse y encontrarse con ellas, aunque la unicornio sabía que esta conversación no había concluido aún, pues habían tantas cosas que deseaba saber acerca de aquellos primero ponies que arribaron a Equestria. La intrigaba, la consumía. "Seguramente la emoción de haber estelarizado la presentación más importante de toda Equestria," pensó. "Se me pasará en un par de días."

"Ya no te demoraré, Twilight. Será mejor que te apresures o te perderás la fiesta. Ve a divertirte; te lo has ganado." Con estas palabras, la profesora dejo ir a su alumna, quien corrió el resto del camino, finalmente alcanzando el gran salón donde sus amigas esperaban.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras, Twi. ¿Qué fue lo que te demoró tanto?" pregunto Rainbow Dash. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Si, no se preocupen. Solo estaba charlando con la princesa acerca del verdadero significado de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Todo está bien."

La fiesta se llevó a cabo según lo planeado. Todos los ponies pasaron una velada espectacular: disfrutando de increíble música y divertidos juegos, como también de la deliciosa comida y bebida. Twilight y sus cinco amigas se deleitaron al máximo. Como todas las cosas buenas en este mundo, la fiesta eventualmente concluyó, y las seis amigas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para pasar el resto de la noche.

Twilight Sparkle yacía en su cama. Las luces apagadas pero las cortinas completamente abiertas. La luz de la luna entraba en el cuarto en forma de angostos rayos; como hilos de plata brillando delicadamente, colgando sobre un estanque de agua cristalina mientras sopla un viento tibio.

Su cuerpo se mantenía quieto, pero su mente no; el cuento de los primeros días de Equestria revolucionaba dentro de su cabeza como un tornado; haciendo girar un millar de ideas diferentes al mismo tiempo. Se preguntaba cómo habría sido vivir durante aquellos terribles tiempos. Trató de imaginarse a sí misma como una pequeña potrilla, sola en su fría cama pensando en la muerte. "¿Vendrá finalmente por mí esta noche? ¿Acaso tendré que soportar otro día de sufrimiento? Los muertos tienen suerte; para ellos ya todo acabó."

Cerró los ojos y e inspiró profundamente. Por alguna razón, el aire que entraba a sus pulmones se sentía más frío el de hace unos minutos.

Abrió los ojos y exhaló.

Ahora se ve como una joven yegua. Está asustada, no tiene familia, todos sus amigos están muertos, se encuentra completamente sola, para valerse en un mundo que no perdona. Cada día es una lucha constante contra el hambre. Atestigua cómo ponies de todas las tribus se pelean por conseguir algo de comida a medio podrir. Se encuentra contemplando el suicidio. "Ya ríndete, Twilight. Este mundo no vale la pena ser vivido."

Otro suspiro y ahora se encuentra de regreso en su cómoda habitación, dentro del castillo de Canterlot. Si le da hambre, sed o frio, todo lo que tiene que hacer es tirar de la suave cuerda de terciopelo que cuelga al lado derecho de su mullida cama, y podría saciar todos sus caprichos en un segundo. Cuantas cosas podría querer o necesitar al alcance de sus cascos, así nada más; ya no tendría que pelear o mendigar para conseguir solo algunas sobras.

Pasó los siguientes minutos reflexionando en lo increíble que debe de haber sido para aquellos ponies encontrar una tierra como Equetria; después de todas esas dificultades, de todas esas luchas, de toda esa muerte y sufrimiento, de un momento a otro te encuentras en el paraíso, un paraíso real. "Esto es un regalo del Creador. Nuestra recompensa por sobrevivir aquellas terribles penurias. Después de todo lo que hemos atravesado, por fin podemos descansar," susurró Twilight.

Y con un último suspiro, su mente se perdió finalmente en el mundo de los sueños.

La Luna dio paso finalmente al cálido y brillante Sol, y por la ventana de Twilight era ahora la luz de Celestia la que entraba a raudales a su cuarto, como una marejada: inundando cada rincón. Después de algunos minutos, Twi finalmente encontró su camino de regreso al mundo real. Casi inmediatamente después de que abrió sus enormes ojos púrpura, como si hubieran estado esperando fuera de la habitación, dos sirvientas abrieron gentilmente la puerta y entraron, levitando cada una, una bandeja repleta hasta los bordes de deliciosos manjares traídos desde los más recónditos parajes del reino; este es el castillo de Canterlot, después de todo.

"Buenos días, señorita Twilight," dijo una. "Le traemos su desayuno."


	3. Hacia el Pasado

**Hacia el Pasado**

**Capitulo II**

"¡Qué manera más perfecta de comenzar el día!" Twilight había desfrutado de su desayuno envuelta en las suaves y cálidas sabanas de su cama. Un mundo precioso la esperaba afuera; la temperatura era perfecta, ni muy caluroso, ni muy frío. La nieve, que ahora brillaba bajo el Sol, parecía extenderse hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, lo cual es bastante lejos considerando el hecho que Canterlot está emplazado en el lado de una de las montañas más altas de Equestria. Completó, sin prisa su rutina matutina y salió de la habitación.

El pasillo estaba completamente vacío. A deferencia de aquel en donde ella y Su Majestad Real había sostenido su conversación la noche anterior, este tenía alfombra roja y las paredes se encontraban recubiertas de una hermosa madera. Esto le daba un aspecto mucho más acogedor. La única ventana, que separaba el pasillo de un amplio balcón, se encontraba en un extremo. Las diferentes habitaciones estaban distribuidas a ambos lados. Pequeños candelabros colgando del techo eran usados para iluminar el pasillo durante día y noche.

Twilight caminó hasta el final. Debido a la alfombra que lo cubría en toda su extensión, sus pisadas no produjeron ningún sonido. Alcanzó las escaleras, que se oponían a la única ventana, y descendió, llegando a un amplio e iluminado salón, el cual tenía acceso a los jardines del castillo. Twilight salió.

Los hermosos jardines reales se presentaban ante ella. Con ningún otro pony a la vista, los tenía para ella sola. La nieve que cubría el sendero empedrado ya había sido barrida. Este conducía a través del jardín y hasta varias otras entradas del castillo.

El estar completamente sola en este espacio aislado llenaba a Twilight con una sensación de tranquilidad; eran ahora solo ella y sus pensamientos. ¿Y en qué pensaba Twilight? Pensaba en la charla que había tenido la noche anterior con su divina mentora; estaba antojada de conocimiento, conocimiento antiguo. Quería aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre los fundadores de Equestria. Ya lo había decidido, este se convertiría desde ahora en su proyecto principal.

Twilight se aproximó a una de las bancas de madera que rodeaban una impresionante fuente de tres pisos de altura, la cual invernaba, esperando pacientemente la llegada de la primavera. Se sentó, contemplando el jardín dormido a su alrededor y, levantando su cabeza hacia el cielo, se bañó en la luz de la estrella diurna.

Respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco y limpio. Tras mantenerlo dentro algunos breves momentos, Twilight exhaló.

Con renovadas fuerzas, saltó de la banca y se apresuró de regreso al interior del castillo.

A través de los años, antes de embarcarse en algún nuevo proyecto, Twilight había descubierto que, al realizar este ritual, le era más fácil soportar las largas sesiones de estudio totalmente concentrada y en completo aislamiento.

Ya fuera que estuviera en Ponyville, Canterlot, o en cualquier otra ciudad, la verdad no importaba; ella siempre encontraba un lugar como aquel que acababa de abandonar. Los ponies se sentían muy orgullosos de sus parques y jardines, diseñándolos y cuidándolos con especial atención. Desde el patio trasero más humilde de Manehattan, hasta el imponente Jardín de las Estatuas del castillo de Canterlot, todos eran igualmente importantes.

Tras encontrarse de regreso al interior del castillo, Twilight se detuvo repentinamente y se preguntó la pregunta que todo investigador se hace antes de comenzar una nueva investigación: "¿Dónde empiezo?" La obvia pregunta tenía una obvia respuesta. "¡La Biblioteca Real, por supuesto!"

La Biblioteca Real de Canterlot, una vista familiar para Twilight Sparkle. El edificio databa desde la mismísima fundación de la ciudad. Aunque separada del castillo propiamente tal, la Biblioteca era considera parte de él. Las bases tenían forma cuadrada, y se elevaba a seis pisos del suelo, coronada en el tope por un enorme domo circular. Los muros estaban hechos de resplandeciente mármol blanco. El domo era dorado y brillaba con el Sol. Altos minaretes nacían desde cada una de las cuatro esquinas de la estructura principal, cada una con un domo propio. Llevaban los nombres de importantes investigadores y científicos de Equestria.

Aquel magnífico espectáculo maravillaba a Twilight Sparkle. Desde sus primeros años como la protegida de la Princesa, siempre que se aproximaba a esta bellísima edificación, su corazón sentía un renovado amor por el estudio; durante esas largas noches de interminable trabajo, cuando su resolución flaqueaba y estaba a punto de rendirse a los muchos placeres del sueño, la joven estudiante imaginaba este cuadro dentro de su cabeza: un faro, una señal, como cuatro velas que la Princesa Celestia encendía cada mañana con su estrella, llamando a todos los ponies que quisieran expandir su conocimiento sobre los incontables misterios del universo.

La entrada a la Biblioteca Real se encontraba bellamente decorada con las más exquisitas incrustaciones doradas. Ellas rodeaban una gran y pesada puerta doble. Tras cruzar este portal, los visitantes se encontraban dentro de un salón circular, rodeados por las hermosas y perfectamente talladas estatuas de prominentes ponies, los únicos habitantes permanentes de la biblioteca. Sobre sus cabezas, en la pared tras cada una de ellas, se encontraba una breve inscripción, detallando quien era aquel pony y por qué él o ella se había ganado el honor de ser inmortalizado en inmaculado mármol blanco.

Un último par de puertas era todo lo que separaba a Twilight del conocimiento acumulado de miles de años de civilización pony.

Al abrirse, el característico olor de pergamino viejo golpeó a Twilight en el rostro. Tras de ella, escuchó las bisagras de las puertas rechinar mientras se cerraban. Frente a ella, fila tras fila tras fila de libreros, repletos de los más variados tomos y pergaminos de todas las materias conocidas por los ponies, se le presentaban.

Dentro del gran salón donde se encontraba ahora, podía presenciar a muchos otros ponies trabajando en sus propios proyectos: unicornios levitando grandes montones de libros, pegasos volando de una estantería a otra, igual que abejas llendo de una flor a la siguiente, buscando en las repisas superiores algún tomo esquivo que de alguna manera lograba evadir todos los intentos de búsqueda, un par de ponies sacando algunos volúmenes de la Colección General, bibliotecarios empujando carros cargados de libros a través de angostos pasillos de estantes. Todo esto sucedía en el más absoluto silencio; se sentía surreal.

Solo otro día normal dentro de la biblioteca más importante de la nación.

Twilight Sparkle se encamino a las amplias escaleras delante de ella, comenzando el descenso hacia la parte principal de la biblioteca. En el centro había un enorme y pesado mesón hecho de obscura madera. Al otro lado, un reducido grupo de bibliotecarias atendían las variadas necesidades de los muchos visitantes; ya fuera encontrando un tomo específico, o dando instrucciones de cómo llegar a los baños, no importaba, aquellas amables ponies estaban ahí siempre dispuestas a ayudar.

Twi llegó al mesón y se posicionó frente a una de las bibliotecarias, una joven unicornio. Sobre el escritorio, un montón de papeles con apariencia burocrática estaban apilados uno sobre otro, formando pequeñas columnas. Un par de plumas había sido dejadas al lado de los papeles, sin mayor cuidado. Colgando sobre su cabeza, un letrero de madera grabado con las palabras "Por favor, se respetuoso: Guarda Silencio."

"Buenos días, señorita Twilight. Hace algún tiempo que no nos visitaba. ¿En qué la puedo ayudar hoy?" le saludo la unicornio.

"Buenos días, Inky Quill. Estoy comenzando un nuevo proyecto de investigación y me preguntaba si me podías ayudar a encontrar algunos libros sobre un tema específico." Para cualquier otro pony, sería una gran sorpresa enterarse que Twilight no conocía la organización de las diferentes colecciones de memoria. Incluso la alumna más leal de Su Majestad, la Princesa Celestia, necesitaba ayuda navegando la Biblioteca Real; así de vasta era.

"Será un placer," respondió Inky Quill. "¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?"

Twilight explicó: "Verás, estoy buscando cualquier cosa acerca de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos."

"Bien, veamos." La bibliotecaria se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a una gran estantería, que estaba dividida en muchos pequeños cajones marcados de la lera A a la Z. Usando su magia, rodeo la manija del cajón con la letra N con un aura de color lima, sacándolo y bajándolo hasta el nivel del suelo. Dentro del largo y angosto cajoncito, había pequeñas tarjetas, detallando todos los temas que comenzaban con la letra N.

"Bien, parece que tenemos muchas cosas de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos," y respirando profundamente, comenzó a enumerar: "Compendios de canciones, diferentes adaptaciones de la obra, tratados sobre el arte relacionado a la festividad, papers, ensayos, libros de historia, algunas biografías, incluso algunas novelas gráficas y libros para colorear," y con una pequeña sonrisa concluyó, "aunque no creo que estés muy interesada en esos."

"Tal vez los revise más tarde. Ahora, creo que es mejor comenzar con los libros de hisoria."

"¿Estás buscando algún autor específico?" preguntó Inky.

"No, no realmente, solo dame una lista de todos los que tienes." La bibliotecaria hizo una nota en un pedazo de papel que estaba por ahí y se lo entregó a Twilight.

"Estos son los de nuestra Colección General. Si necesita ayuda, señorita Twilight, no dude en venir a buscarme; yo estaré aquí."

Tomando la lista con su magia, la joven investigadora comenzó a caminar hacia la Colección General; la más grande y más visitada sección de la biblioteca. Mientras avanzaba, sus ojos se encontraron con muchos otros ponies trabajando en sus propios proyectos, todos inmersos en algún libro, pergamino y, en algunos casos, ambos a la vez. A cada tramo, pudo ver letreros de "Silencio," colgando del techo por delicadas cadenitas doradas.

Siguió el pasillo hasta finalmente llegar a la Colección General. Levitando la lista frente a ella, se dio a la ardua tarea de recolectar cada libro y pergamino que figuraba en ella. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una gran pila de libros apareciera frente a ella, y ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad. Esto habría asustado a cualquier otro pony, pero esta era Twilight Sparkle, la más leal alumna de la Princesa Celestia. Por eso, al contrario de sentirse intimidada por la tarea que debía realizar, agradeció la muy generosa oferta de conocimiento.

Debió tomarle a Twilight alrededor de una hora y media recolectar todos los libros y pergaminos. Con la primera fase finalmente concluida, ahora comenzaba la segunda, la fase que más emocionada la tenía. Se aproximó a una de las muchas estaciones de trabajo, como eran cariñosamente llamadas; era solo una larga mesa de madera con algunas sillas, pero servían para su propósito.

Se puso cómoda en una de las sillas y levitó un libro de su pila. Este atravesó la sala silenciosamente y aterrizó frente a Twi. Empezó; "Una Teoría sobre el Origen de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos." Tras leer varias páginas, una mirada de decepción apareció en el rostro de la unicornio. Trataba sobre las muchas formas de celebración que se veían a través de Equestria. No decía nada sobre los primeros ponies en llegar a las costas vírgenes del país.

Posó el libro sobre la mesa y levitó otro desde la pila. La misma mirada de decepción. Misma cosa, diferente tema. "Está bien, la tercera es la vencida," se dijo, pero desafortunadamente no fue así; otro libro para el montón de descarte. Cuatro, cinco, seis, diez, doce, no importaba; con cada nuevo libro llegaba una nueva decepción.

Finalmente, cuando el Sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, dejó el último de los libro en la pila de descarte. Volviendo la cabeza, contemplo estupefacta el enorme montón, y luego de tomar una bocanada de aire, soltó un largo e ininterrumpido suspiro. "¿Puede esto ser cierto?" se preguntó a sí misma. "¿Después de revisar docenas de libros, aún no puedo encontrar lo que busco?" La mayoría de los ponies escucharía esto y soltaría un fuerte "¡Oh!" preguntándose cómo alguien podía leer más de un par de libros en un solo día, pero el tiempo y la experiencia le habían dado a Twilight una increíble velocidad, en lo que a leer se refiere; la Mejor Joven Lectora de Equestria.

Derrotada, Twilight recorrió el largo y silencioso camino hacia la salida. Mantuvo fija su mirada en el piso alfombrado del angosto pasillo. Mientras pasaba frente al gran mesón de la entrada, Inky Quill la detuvo.

"¿Qué tal la búsqueda, señorita Twiligh?" preguntó la bibliotecaria, mientras pasaba al otro lado del mesón y recogía algunas cosas antes de dirigirse a casa.

"Desafortunadamente, no fui capaz de encontrar lo que buscaba. No lo puedo creer. ¡Leí Celestia sabe cuántos libros y pergaminos y ninguno, NINGUNO de ellos hablaba sobre los primeros ponies que llegaron a Equestria!"

"Bueno, señorita" comenzó Inky, mientras guardaba un abrigo verde dentro de unas alforjas del mismo color, "no debe darse por vencida aún. ¿Sabe? Todavía están los tomos de la Colección Especial."

Levantando la cabeza, Twilight miró a Inky con una mirada de sorpresa. "¡La Colección Especial! ¡¿Me dejarías entrar a la Colección Especial de la Biblioteca Real de Cantrelot?!"

Después de par un pequeño paso hacia atrás, Iny respondió. "Bueno, no puedo dejarte entrar sin el permiso de una de las princesas. Ahí hay algunos volúmenes sumamente raros."

La Colección Especial estaba situada en un ala completamente diferente de la biblioteca. No era imposible obtener acceso, aunque la mayoría de los ponies a quienes se les permitía la entrada venían de las más importantes universidades y centros de investigación de Equestria, o ponies trabajando en algún proyecto propio y con amigos en posiciones importantes.

De repente, el suave retonar de una campanita se escuchó a través de todo el edificio. "Parece que la biblioteca cerrará en pocos minutos. Señorita Twilight, tal vez deberíamos apresurarnos a la salida antes de que cierren las puertas." Durante la noche, las puertas de la biblioteca eran aseguradas por la Guardia Real con un hechizo extremadamente difícil de romper, dejando a todos los que permanecían dentro encerrados hasta la mañana siguiente. A diferencia de lo que se podría pensar, muchos elegían quedarse toda la noche trabajando. Incluso Twilight lo había hecho una o dos veces. Por lúgubre que suene, la atmosfera dentro de la biblioteca durante esas noches era casi espectral, como en un cementerio.

"Muy bien, Inky. Salgamos," respondió Twilight, y luego preguntó. "¿Puedo caminar contigo?"

"¡Por supuesto!" respondió Inky con entusiasmo. Las dos subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la rotonda, hablando de esto y aquello. Cuando finalmente salieron al exterior, la Luna ya brillaba en lo alto de la bóveda celeste.

"Inky, tu trabajas aquí, dime; ¿Cuantos ponies has visto que se les haya permitido el acceso a la Colección Especial?"

"No son mucho los ponies que pueden entrar. Como le dije antes, necesitas de un permiso especial de una de las princesas para ingresar." Inky continuó, tratando de consolar a Twilight. "Pero usted de todos los ponies no debería tener miedo. Es Twilight Sparkle después de todo, portadora del Elemento de la Magia y la protegida de la Princesa."

Mirando a la bibliotecaria a los ojos, Twilight dijo. "Tienes razón, Inky. Gracias. Volvere después de hablar con la Princesa Celestia. Pero ahora, creo mejor me voy a dormir; estoy algo cansada."

"Le abriré las puertas de la colección personalmente, señorita Twilight. Que tenga buenas noches."

Twi le deseo buenas noches a Inky Quill y luego se separó de la joven bibliotecaria. Tras una breve caminata bajo la luz de la Luna, se encontró de regreso en el castillo. Silenciosamente subió las escaleras y llegó al pasillo de una sola ventana. Una refrescante briza la recibió. Alcanzó la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y entró. No se molestó en prender las lámparas, simplemente caminó a su cama y se desplomó sobre las sábanas. Mientras sus párpados se cerraban, escondiendo sus hermosos ojos, rindió ambos, mente y cuerpo, a la noche. Dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones en forma de un prolongado e ininterrumpido suspiro, Twilight Sparkle se durmió.


	4. Lo Bueno y lo Malo

**Lo Bueno y lo Malo**

**Capitulo III**

Twilight abrió lentamente los ojos. "¿Qué hora es?" se preguntó. Soltando un bostezo, volteo la cabeza a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, nuevamente a la izquierda y finalmente a la derecha. "Diez minutos más y me levantaré." Cerró los ojos nuevamente y volvió a dormirse. La larga jornada de trabajo del día anterior la habían dejado exhausta. Estaba totalmente consiente de la necesidad de convencer a una de las princesas para que le permitieran ingresar a la Colección Especial, pero pensó que aún tenía unos momentos para relajarse.

Los diez pasaron volando, también los siguientes diez, y los siguientes, y los siguientes. Para cuando Twilight finalmente despertó de su apacible sueño, había pasado una hora. "¡Oh cielos!" exclamó mientras saltaba de la cama y se apresuraba a la ventana más próxima. Juzgando por el Sol, ya era entrada la tarde. Al darse cuenta que había dormido toda la mañana, rápidamente entro al baño, se lavó la cara y cepilló su melena. Luego de hacerse presentable, Twilight dejó su habitación.

Al igual que en los últimos días, el pasillo se encontraba completamente vacío. Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, se entregó a la tarea de encontrar a la Princesa Celestia. Mientras buscaba en los muchos salones del castillo a su mentora, Twilight se topó inesperadamente con sus amigas. "¡Twilight!" comenzó Applejack, con sorpresa. "¿Dónde has estado? ¡No te habíamos visto desde la fiesta!"

"Lo siento, chicas, pero he estado trabajando en un nuevo proyecto y ahora necesito encontrar a la Princesa Celestia." Contestó Twilight.

"¿Acaso has estado tan ocupada que ni siquiera tienes tiempo de decirles "hola" a tus mejores amigas?" preguntó Rainbow Dash con enojo. "¿Y por qué estás tan ansiosa por encontrar a la Princesa?"

"¡Rainbow Dash! ¡No seas tan severa con Twilight!" dijo Rarity. "¡Solo mira a la pobrecita! Puedes ver que ha estado trabajando muy duro; probablemente ni siquiera ha podido dormir," concluyó mientras señalaba con su casco a las notorias bolsas bajo los ojos de Twilight.

"Si, y además, ¿en serio te sorprendes tanto con esto? Esta no es la primera vez que vemos a Twilight tan inmersa en sus proyectos que se olvida completamente de que el resto del mundo existe," dijo crudamente Applejack, su elemento mostrándose más de lo que le gustaría, como pasaba de vez en cuando. No podía evitarlo.

"Perdoname, por favor, Rainbow, pero trata de entender; ayer me pasé el día entero dentro de la Biblioteca Real tratando de encontrar alguna información sobre los primero ponies que llegaron a estas tierras." Le explicó Twilight. "¿Y sabes lo que encontré? ¡Nada! ¡No encontré absolutamente nada!" exclamó.

La joven investigadora dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Mirando al piso de mármol, tomo aire, llenando sus pulmones. Despues de tomarse unos momentos para calmarse, continuó: "Revisé Celestia sabe cuántos libros y pergaminos; la pila era enorme. Aprendí sobre música, danza, arte, disfraces y libretos de la obra, desde Manehattan hasta Vanhoover, pero no había ni una sola palabra de los eventos reales que llevaron a la fundación de este país."

"Y eso es más importante que estar con tus amigas porque….." dijo Rainbow Dash, mientras miraba fijamente a Twilight. El grupo permaneció en silencio, esperando la respuesta de la unicornio.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, una mirada de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Twilight. "¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso, Rainbow Dash? ¿De verdad no te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?" Se acercó a su amiga y aclaró su garganta "Ningún pony sabe cómo realmente pasó. Sabemos que estaban sufriendo. Sabemos que llegar aquí y prosperaron. Sabemos el "qué" pero no el "cómo". Tengo que llegar al fondo de esto. Debo saber, necesito saber cómo llegamos a ser lo que somos hoy."

"¿No puedes decir que fue gracias a la magia de la amistad o a los Elementos de la Harmonía y olvídate del asunto?" preguntó Rainbow.

Twilight, siempre mirando a su amiga, no perdió tiempo en responder. "Eso es imposible, Rainbow. Esto aso antes de los Elementos, antes incluso que de Celestia o Luna."

"¿Pero es acaso tan importante, Twilight?" le pregunto Applejack. "Lo dijiste tu misma; esto paso hace tanto tiempo, antes incluso que aparecieran las princesas. Tal vez la razón por la que no encontraste nada, es porque no queda nada que encontrar."

"No pienso rendirme tan fácilmente. Aún hay textos dentro de la Colección Especial. Es por eso que busco a la Princesa Celestia; necesito su permiso para poder entrar."

Twilight vio cómo una expresión de tristeza aparecía en cada uno de los rostros de sus amigas. Para ella, la importancia de este proyecto en particular era obvia. Tan solo deseaba poder hacer que las demás también lo entendieran. "Chicas, las repercusiones de lo que pudiera encontrar puede cambiar la forma en que nos vemos a nosotras mismas; no lo hago por mí, sino que por todos los ponies."

"¿Sabes que tenemos que regresar a casa hoy, verdad?" le preguntó Rainbow Dash. "Supongo que no vendrás con nosotras."

Twilight solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, confirmando las sospechas de su amiga.

Todas las seis amigas permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, quietas, calladas, solo mirándose fijamente. Ninguna estaba segura de qué decir. De pronto, Fluttershy rompió el silencio reinante y, levantando su casco para señalar a algo detrás de Twilight, dijo, "Mira Twilight, ahí está la Princesa. ¿No vas a ir a hablar con ella?"

Twilight volteó la cabeza y vio a la Princesa Celestia, escoltada por un destacamento de guaridas, mientras ingresaban a la sala del trono. Twi quería correr a encontrarla antes de que su atención fuera absorbida por asuntos oficiales de la corte, pero no se sentía bien dejando a sus amigas así nada más.

"¿Buno, que estas esperando? ¡Vete ya!" grito Rainbow Dash, notoriamente enojada con ella. "Nosotras estaremos bien." Después de decir eso, la pegaso dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Twililght sabía que nada de lo que ella pudiera decir podría calmar a Rainbow Dash, así que tras despedirse de las otras cuatro con un simple gesto, las dejó para ir con su mentora. Alcanzó al grupo en el mismo instante en el que cruzaban las puertas del magnífico salón del trono.

"¡Princesa Celestia! Qué bueno que logré encontrarla. Necesito hablarle."

"Por supuesto, Twilight, pero debemos apresurarnos; hay algunos asuntos importantes que requieren de mi urgente atención."

"Luego de nuestra conversación hace dos noches, me decidí a investigar sobre los primeros habitantes de Equestria," Twilight empezó a explicarle. "Comencé por buscar en la Colección General de la Biblioteca Real de Canterlot, pero para mi sorpresa, todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vanos." De pronto dejo de hablar cuando notó una mirada extraña aparecer en el rostro de la Princesa Celestia; sus ojos se entrecerraron, la alegre sonrisa desapareció, volteó la cabeza para mirar directamente a Twilight.

"¿Y qué necesitas de mí, mi leal alumna?" Su voz sonaba más grave, más severa.

Twilight se sintió intimidada. No podía entender la razón detrás del repentino cambio en la conducta de la Princesa. Estaba a punto de retractarse de preguntar, pero su amor por la verdad y su deseo de conocimiento la hicieron cambiar de opinión, y con renovada resolución, fue directamente al punto. "Quiero acceso a la Colección Especial."

Mirándola directamente, la Princesa le preguntó. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que encontrarás lo que buscas dentro de la colección, Twilight?"

"Tiene que haber algo allá afuera acerca de aquellos ponies; registros, dibujos, escritos, algo. Esta búsqueda se trata de averiguar quiénes somos, quien soy." Y devolviéndole la mirada a la princesa, concluyó; "No me daré por vencida hasta saber que perseguí todas las pista y agoté todos los recursos."

La calma retornó al rostro de la Princesa Celestia, y con voz dulce dijo; "Twilight, no puedes dejar que esta búsqueda te controle. La misión que te has impuesto es extremadamente difícil: aquellos eventos sucedieron hace tanto tiempo. ¿Qué tal si no encuentras nada dentro de la colección? ¿Vivirás una vida triste, persiguiendo una tarea imposible de realizar?"

Mientras se acercaban lentamente al opulento trono desde el cual la Princesa Celestia presidia las diferentes sesiones de la corte, Twilight respondió la pregunta de su gobernante. "Estoy consciente de lo difícil que será esta búsqueda, y que a medida que pase el tiempo, estaré más y más inmersa en ella, pero así es como debe ser, Princesa. Esta es una de las investigaciones más importantes en las que me he embarcado. Significa tanto para mí. Claro que me sentiré decepcionada y triste si no loro encontrar nada dentro de la colección, pero si hay algo, cualquier cosa que me pueda ayudar ahí y ni siquiera intento buscarlo, no creo que podría perdonarme nunca."

Los guardias escoltando a la Princesa Celestia tomaron sus posiciones a ambos lados del masivo trono. La profesora y su estudiante estaban por alcanzar los escalones que subían la plataforma donde la silla real descansaba.

"Twilight," habló el alicornio blanco. "Lo que importa es quienes somos hoy. Te estas obsesionando con algo que pasó hace miles de años; esto no puede terminar bien, pues si continúas mirando atrás hacia el camino que has recorrido, no podrás mirar lo que yace adelante de ti. Piensa en lo que pasó entre mí y mi hermana: ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos dejado de pelear? ¿Podría alguna de nosotras gobernar esta nación si no hubiéramos acordado dejar los eventos de hace mil años en el pasado, donde pertenecen?"

"¡Pero Princesa!" gritó Twilight. Los ponies dentro de del salón del trono se voltearon sin excepción para ver que estaba pasando; quedaron horrorizados al presenciar tan irrespetuoso acto. Al ver la expresión de disgusto en los rostros de la multitud, se disculpó con un callado "lo siento." Pero la unicornio no lo sentía. Estaba sorprendida; sorprendida con que su amada mentora no pudiera comprender la importancia de esta investigación ni cuanto significaba para ella.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener sus emociones a raya y evitar un nuevo exabrupto, siendo especialmente cuidadosa con su tono, Twilight volvió a mirar a la Princesa y continuó. "Pero Princesa, esto es diferente a la que paso entre usted y la Princesa Luna. No entiendo; esto ocurrió antes que ustedes también. ¿Acaso no desea saber que pasó en realidad entonces?"

Levantando sus cascos, la Princesa Celestia comenzó su ascenso hacia el trono. Twilight permaneció a los pies de la escalera, quieta, en silencio. Mientras sus ojos seguían a su mentora a medida que subía, su mente trataba de entender la suprema indiferencia de la Princesa. Twilight podía predecir la respuesta de su siguiente pregunta. A pesar de este hecho, abrió la boca y preguntó de todas maneras; "Princesa, se lo ruego, se lo imploro. ¿Puede permitirme acceder a la Colección Especial de la biblioteca?"

Sentada en lo alto de su magnífico trono, mirando hacia abajo a toda la creación, la más exaltada de los gobernantes en la historia de Equestria miró fijamente a su alumna, y con voz solemne habló. "Lo siento mucho, Twilight, pero no puedo permitir que esto se transforme en una obsesión. Es por eso que no te permitiré el acceso a la colección. Sé que mi decisión te decepciona, pero también sé que no te detendrá en la búsqueda de respuestas. Solo recuerda, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, que te amo y que me preocupo por ti. Esto es por tu propio bien."

Twilight permaneció de pie frente a su gobernante, mirándola hacia arriba desde los pies de la resplandeciente escalera de mármol. Se sentía tan poca cosa, tan insignificante, tan vacía. En un segundo, la Princesa había destruido todas sus esperanzas. Recordó la discusión con sus amigas hacía tan solo unos minutos; estaba tan segura de que la Princesa entendería sus motivaciones para perseguir esta particular misión. Al final, todo fue para nada.

Un solitario susurro fue todo lo que salió de ella; "…Princesa…"

"Vas a tener que disculparnos ahora, Twilight," habló la Princesa Celestia mientras le hacía un gesto a su secretaria, quien camino rápidamente hasta su lado, llevando un maletín en su boca, repleto de papeles oficiales. "Hay muchos asuntos de la corte que requieren mi atención. Hablaremos en otra ocasión."

Derrotada, Twilight le dio la espalda al impresionante trono y lentamente se dirigió hacia la salida, mirando al piso todo el tiempo. "¿Cómo pasó esto?" se preguntaba. La Princesa había rechazado su petición; no solo eso, sino que estaba claro para Twilight, de las palabras de su mentora, que no la ayudaría en nada que tuviera que ver con esta investigación en particular. "¿Ahora qué?" se preguntó a sí misma. "¿Qué debo hacer? ¿A dónde debo ir?" Todas estas preguntas la perseguían sin cesar, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerlas desaparecer.

Twilight llegó a las grandes puertas dobles del salón del trono. Dos soldados estaban parados a cada lado del portal. Uno de elle, un unicornio, le abrió la puerta con su magia y la dejó salir. Inmediatamente después de abandonar la habitación, la puerta se cerró, haciendo un fuerte estruendo que resonó a través de todo el castillo. Twilight volvió a pensar en la discusión que había tenido con sus amigas, y susurró; "Así que así se siente ser abandonada por la persona que a uno más le importa. Ahora entiendo a Rainbow Dash." Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla izquierda.

No había ningún pony a la vista. El sonido producido por los cascos de Twilight al hacer contacto con el reluciente suelo hacía eco, incrementando su sentimiento de soledad que ahora llenaba a la joven unicornio. Vagó sin rumbo por el castillo, yendo de una habitación a otra.

Por lo que le parecieron horas, Twilight caminó sin idea de a donde se dirigía. Las habitaciones que conocía tan bien como el reverso de su casco parecían ahora totalmente extrañas, tan diferentes a lo que recordaba que en un momento, llego a pensar que podría llegar a perderse en este hermoso laberinto. Y que perfecta analogía era esa, pues así era exactamente como Twilight se sentía en su interior; estaba perdida, sin la menor idea de adonde ir.

La blanca luz que entraba por las ventanas por las ventanas cambió; ahora era anaranjada. Twilight alzó la cabeza e inhaló. Los fríos y refrescantes aromas de la noche ya podían sentirse. Por un breve momento, retomó el control de sus sentidos, despertando de su estado de seminconsciencia, suficiente tiempo para darse cuenta donde su subconsciente la había llevado. Se encontraba ahora en medio del salón que dirigía a las habitaciones y a los jardines. A su derecha, las escaleras que conducían al pasillo con una sola ventana y a las habitaciones donde ella y sus amigas habían sido tan gentilmente acomodadas por la Princesa durante su corta estadía en el castillo. A su izquierda, los Jardines Reales; los mismos jardines donde Twilight se había sentado en frente a la fuente de tres pisos y se preparó para lo que estaba segura resultaría en un emocionante viaje de autodescubrimiento, tan solo el día anterior.

Con dos opciones frente a ella, Twilight no estaba segura de a qué hacer o a donde ir. Al final, no le importaba. Repentinamente, una fría briza abrió las delicadas puertas de cristal hacia el jardín, entrando descaradamente al castillo. El impertinente viento recorrió rápidamente la habitación, alcanzando a Twilight en una fracción de segundo. Sin pedir su permiso, acarició suavemente su costado, recorriéndolo desde el final de su cola hasta la punta de su cuerno. La única respuesta de Twilight a esta intromisión fue cerrar los ojos.

Aceptando la invitación, Twilight salió. La bella luz del agonizante Sol brillaba sobre el jardín, pintándolo de un cálido tono anaranjado. Una vez más, ella era el único ser de cuatro patas ahí, completamente sola, con sus pensamientos como única compañía.

Twilight caminó lentamente sobre el sendero empedrado, dirigiéndose hacia la enorme fuente emplazada al medio del jardín. Se sentó en la misma banca que la última vez. La madera estaba fría y húmeda, probablemente debido a la nieve que se había derretido sobre ella. Buscando detenidamente su memoria, asegurándose de no dejar ningún detalle fuera de su inspección, repasó los eventos de aquel día; cómo se había quedado dormida, cuando buscaba a la princesa por el castillo, la conversación con sus amigas, la forma en que Rainbow Dash había discutido con ella respecto a su "excesivo" compromiso con la investigación, cómo sus amigas habían regresado a Ponyville sin ella, la conversación sostenida con la Princesa Celestia y lo mal que había concluido para ella.

Pensó sobre esto una y otra vez, tratando desesperadamente de entender qué había hecho para arruinar tanto las cosas. La respuesta la eludía.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? Estoy tratando de encontrar la verdad. ¿Cómo puede eso ser algo malo?"

"Tal vez sí es algo malo, si no lo fuera, entonces ¿cómo es que todo acabo de esta manera?"

"Mis amigas piensan que me intereso más por ponies que desaparecieron hace miles de años que en ellas. ¡Pero eso no es cierto! ¿O lo es?" El hecho es que estoy aquí en Canterlot en vez de regreso en casa con ellas."

"La Princesa Celestia dice que me estoy volviendo obsesiva. ¿Acaso tiene razón? ¿Cómo no la va a tener? Es la Princesa, después de todo."

"Supongo que la verdad no es tan importante como creía que era."

Twilight reflexionó sobre estos temas por largo tiempo. En algún punto, levantó la cabeza y vio que la Luna ya había salido. Había estado tan inmersa dentro de sí que no tenía idea de qué hora era. "No puede ser tan tarde," pensó. Abandonó la banca y comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no era la única criatura en el jardín. "¡Princesa Luna!" exclamó.

La alicornio nocturna estaba parada frente a Twilight, su imponente figura mirando directamente a la joven unicornio. Luna se le acercó y le habló. "Buenas noches, Twilight Sparkle. Dinos, ¿qué haces afuera tan tarde? ¿Disfrutando de un paseo de medianoche?"

"No realmente," le contestó. "Solo estaba sentada aquí, pensando en algunas cosas, y supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo. No tenía idea que fuera tan tarde; de hecho, llegué aquí cuando el Sol se ponía."

"Debe haber sido algo muy importante para mantenerte despierta durante la noche. Hay algo que te perturba, Twilight Sparkle. Dinos, queremos ayudar."

Twilight comenzó a explicarle; "Bueno, Princesa, después de la obra de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, tuve una conversación con la Princesa Celestia sobre quienes eran realmente aquellos ponies. Mi deseo de entender de dónde venimos comenzó a acrecentarse dentro de mí, entonces decidí investigar sobre eso. Busqué en la Colección General de la Biblioteca Real, pero para mi sorpresa, no encontré nada. Mientras salía de ahí, una amiga mía que trabaja como bibliotecaria, sugirió que buscara en la Colección Especial, pero…."

La Princesa Luna termino la frase; "Pero necesitas del permiso nuestro o de Celestia."

"Si," finalizó Twilight. Luego, le contó a la Princesa de la conversación con sus amigas y con la Princesa Celestia. "No logro entender por qué ninguna de ellas me apoyó en mi búsqueda. Lo que sea que encuentre puede cambiar la forma en que nos vemos como ponies. ¿Por qué no les interesa la verdad? ¿Cómo no les atrae saber de donde venimos? ¿Cómo llegamos a ser lo que somos hoy?"

"Estamos seguras de que nuestra hermana tuvo buenas razones para negarte tu petición."

"Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué la Princesa Celestia no quiere que busque dentro de la Colección Especial? Esto sucedió antes de su tiempo también. ¿Acaso no siente curiosidad por saber que ocurrió entonces? Me dijo que fue como lo que paso entre usted y ella hace mil años."

La expresión en la cara de la Princesa se tornó seria, sus ojos se entrecerraron, su voz se agravó, aunque se abstuvo de usar la Voz Real de Canterlot; quería que sus siguientes palabras quedaran entre ellas dos. "Sabemos a lo nuestra hermana se refería con aquellas palabras, Twilight Sparkle. Permitones preguntarte algo; ¿Qué harías si hubieras hecho algo tan malo, tan terrible, tan innombrable, que si algún pony se enterara, significaría que Equestria cambiaría para siempre? No estamos hablando sobre Nightmare Moon, sino de algo que ocurrió mucho, mucho antes de aquellos tristes días. Nos tomó a nosotros y a nuestra hermana un milenio para hacer las paces tras nuestra transformación, y sólo porque tú y a tus amigas, los Elementos de la Harmonía, lo hicieron posible. Si no hubieran estado ahí para detenernos, aún continuaríamos luchando. Eso te lo aseguramos."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Twilight. "No sé cómo responder a eso."

"Nosotras y Celestia no sabíamos que hacer tampoco." Luna continuaba mirándola directo a los ojos. "Escuchanos, Twilight Sparkle; no es que tus amigas no se interesen por la verdad. Ellas creen que ya la conocen. Durante siglos, los ponies han usado la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos para explicar los primeros asentamientos en estas tierras. Para la mayoría de los ponies, eso es suficiente para entender el pasado. Lo creen, y jamás lo cuestionan." La princesa caminó al lado de Twilight. "Tú, por el otro lado, eres diferente. Tu naturaleza inquisitiva te obliga a encontrar la verdad por ti misma; no la verdad que nosotras o Celestia queremos que creas, sino que la verdad real."

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Twilight abrió los ojos tanto como sus párpados se lo permitían, en una reacción natural de su cuerpo ante tan misteriosa frase."¡¿La verdad que tú y Celestia quieren que creamos?! Princesa, ¿Qué, en el nombre de Equestria quiere decir con eso?" le preguntó.

Luna se acercó aún más a Twilight. Ahora se encontraba a solo milímetros de ella. La princesa de la noche se preparó para contestar la pregunta, y susurró sus siguienes palabras en el oído de la unicornio. "Nosotras y Celestia ya conocemos la verdad, Twilight Sparkle. Este es un secreto tan horrible y triste, que pensamos sería en el mejor interés de todos los ponies mantenerlo en secreto."

"¿De qué está hablando, Princesa? ¿Qué secreto?" La mente de Twilight trataba desesperadamente de entender. Un millón de preguntas dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza.

"Celestia solo quiere que todos los ponies sean felices. Pero nosotras pensamos que es hora de traer término a este asunto, tal como pasó con Nightmare Moon, y lo primero que debemos hacer es permitir que la verdad sea conocida, sin importar que tan terrible sea:"

La pobre Twilight Sparkle se encontraba estupefacta. Esto era infinitamente más grande de lo que podía imaginar. Se quedó congelada, sin habla, su vista centrada en un punto indeterminado en el espacio infinito. Tras un par de minutos, que parecieron horas para ella, la unicornio abrió la boca y dijo; "Princesa Luna, ¿cómo puedo completar esta tarea sin la ayuda de la Princesa Celestia? ¿Qué tal si se molesta? ¿Qué tal si me destierra a la Lu…?" Twilight recordó con quien estaba hablando y concluyó abruptamente la última frase.

La Princesa Luna puso su ala sobre ella y la rodeó en un cálido y amoroso abrazo. "Calma, Twilight Sparkle. Tu no tendras que recorrer este camino sola; nosotras estaremos a tu lado, guiándote.

"¿Dónde comienzo?" le preguntó a la princesa de la noche.

"Tenías razón en una cosa: no todo de esa época se perdió. Hay algo que sobrevivió los siglos y puede decirte todo; cada terrible pedazo de la horrible verdad. Nosotras te permitiremos acceso a la Sección Especial de la Biblioteca Real, donde ahora está guardado, lejos de ojos curiosos."

"No sé qué decir, Princesa," confesó Twilight nerviosa, y con voz temblorosa. "Al principio estaba tan segura de querer hacer esto. Ahora que sé que esto es más grande de lo que jamás imaginé, no lo estoy. Para ser completamente honesta, estoy asustada. No sé si quiero saber esta terrible, horrible verdad."

Luna acercó a Twilight a su pecho. Empujando su oreja contra el suave y oscuro pelaje, le unicornio podía ahora escuchar los latidos de su corazón, tan calmante, tan increíblemente maternal. Ahí, las dos solas en el vacío jardín, bajo la blanca luz de la Luna, nada podía hacerles daño. La Princesa continuó, "Nosotras sabemos, y no te mentiremos, Twilight; esto va a ser extremadamente difícil y, si no deseas continuar, no te obligaremos. Pero debes preguntarte; ¿Realmente deseas rendirte? Te estamos dando una oportunidad que ningún pony ha tenido antes. Si tú no lo haces, ¿entonces quién?"

Twilight levanto la cabeza y miro directamente a los ojos de la Princesa. Con voz callada, pero firme, dijo. "Muy bien, Princesa, lo haré" Y con esas palabras, el destino de la joven unicornio se selló.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en las caras de ambas. Con renovados espíritus, la pareja se quedó quieta, las dos quemando cada pequeño detalle de aquel hermoso memento en su memoria; ese momento que definiría sus futuros: el jardín durmiente que los rodeaba, la gentil briza que los abrazaba, la callada atmósfera que las envolvía, la fría luz de la Luna que brillaba sobre ellos.

Si alguna de ellas hubiera conocido algún hechizo para congelar el tiempo, lo abrían usado sin vacilaciones.

Despues de sentir que ya ambas habían terminado de grabar el bello momento, la Princesa Luna dijo; "Eres una de las ponies más valientes que hemos conocido jamás, Twilight Sparkle. Este camino no será fácil ni bonito. Estás a punto de embarcarte en un viaje de autodescubrimiento que, de un modo o de otro, tendrá repercusiones en la vida de todos y cada uno de los ponies de Equestria. Ya sea para bien o para mal, la verdad debe ser revelada a todos, por ti."

Ambas se separaron, dejando finalmente aquel precioso momento en el pasado. La Princesa habló por última vez, "Ve ahora y descansa, Twilight Sparkle. Debes prepararte para lo que estás a punto de descubrir. Y recuerda que, no importa lo que encuentres, nunca es un error buscar la verdad. Estas haciendo lo correcto."

Twilight comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Un piso más arriba, su cama la esperaba. Sus pisadas sobre el frio sendero empedrado eran firmes y seguras. El amor por la verdad ardía en su pecho con renovado vigor. Se sentía como si fuera posible incendiar el mundo entero con ese calor si así lo deseaba. Al cruzar las puertas de cristal, se dio vuelta y presenció a la Princesa Luna justo cuando esta desplegaba sus majestuosas alas y emprendía el vuelo, con un destino desconocido.

La unicornio hablo por última vez en aquella noche; "Gracias, Princesa."

Twilight entró al castillo y, sin mirar hacia atrás, cerró las brillantes puertas de cristal con su magia.


End file.
